torn_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons '''Ion Mine Beam''' and '''Mining Laser:''' * Damage Per Second: 30/0.2 = 150 (Mining Laser); 60/0.2 = 300 (Ion Mine Beam). * Damage Per Energy: 30/2 = 15 (Mining Laser); 60/3.5 = 17,142857 (Ion Mine Beam). * Total Damage: infinite (infinite ammo). The Mining beams have the best dps and energy efficiency ratio of all weapons. Best for mining and very important early game for getting $$. In the Elite Quarrier/Elite Beluga, this beams create a mining web that targets all nearby asteroids at once, allowing better coverage, and allowing some type of defense against another ship shooting asteroids at you. Unfortunately, they can only target asteroids and the Elite Quarrier/Elite Beluga. '''Reverse Gun:''' * Damage Per Second: 30/0.32 = 93,75 * Damage Per Energy: 30/5 = 6 * Total Damage: infinite (infinite ammo). This weapon is extremely useful when fleeing from enemies or destroying turrets (and thanks to it's position, you can shield yourself while shooting and fleeing from a target). It's also perfect to kill very low level bots or heavy, slow ships; and thanks to it's unlimited ammo, you don't need to worry about restocking. It's also very cheap (1000$) and it's unlocked at a very low rank (rank 1). The only con is that it's extremely difficult to hit a ship when chasing it, specially if that ship is a rank [[https://tornspace.fandom.com/wiki/Lancer/Bomber|4]]-5. '''Plasma gun:''' * Damage Per Second: 45/0.4 = 112.5 * Damage Per Energy: 45/8 = 5.625 * Total Damage: 7875 (45x175 ammo). The fourth dps (112.5) that can damage enemies, it's an outstanding weapon. Very useful for destroying bases as quickly as possible, provided that one has the energy. Extremely cheap and can be unlocked at the rank 2 ship. Some downsides are the lower range, ammo and bullet speed than minigun, making it not very useful for chases nor charging at enemies. '''Shotgun:''' * Damage Per Second: 4x20/0.6 = 133,͡3 * Damage Per Energy: 80/12 = 6,͡6 * Total Damage: 3200 (40x80 damage per 100% accurate shot). Despite not being good at long range because of its difficulty to control, it does a real punch at close range or helps to damage multiple enemies at once, like Spreadshot but with more than twice damage per bullet, 4 bullets, being able to kill turrets and being unlocked at rank 3. Its main disadvantage is its low ammo. '''Minigun:''' * Damage Per Second: 8x2/0.16 = 100 * Damage Per Energy: 2x8/3 = 5,͡3 * Total Damage: 8000 (2x8x500 ammo). Very useful when low on energy. Not only that, with 100 dps, it has the third best damage per second of all pulse weapons. Good all round for PvP. Its high bullet speed and reload make damage more uniform and make it more likely to hit an agile or retreating enemy. It's also a two-sided weapon because it creates LAG waves which can increase two-way latency in slow connections in your ship and all nearby ships in the sector, especially the ones which have zoomed out and/or have the sound and music turned on. Unfortunately, it cost 30,000 and is only unlocked at the rank 6 ship. '''Spreadshot:''' * Damage Per Second: 3x8/0.16 = 150 * Damage Per Energy: 3x8/4 = 6 * Total Damage: 12000 (3x8x500 ammo; when all bullets hit). The best dps of pulse weapons (150) and the best energy efficiency. It's exactly the same as minigun but with 3 barrels instead of one, and shooting spread, so the advantage of doing extra damage if you are at point-blank range. However, it's good when you have a swarm of enemies. It costs 30,000 and is unlocked at [[https://tornspace.fandom.com/wiki/Dragonfly/Swordfish|rank 6]]. The rank 18 has an OP version of this as its C-Slot. '''Submachinegun:''' * Damage Per Second: 5x10/0.4 = 125 * Damage Per Energy: 8/3 = 2.,͡6 * Total Damage: 10000 (10x1000 (there are only 200 shots; also it's per accurate shot)). Pretty good, with one of the highest dps. Its main disadvantages are its low ammo (for each shot you spend 5 ammo (5 bullets), so in fact, it's only 200 shots), it's relatively high energy consumption (compared with Spreadshot) and that it needs to be aimed. As the Minigun and Spreadshot, it costs 30,000 and is unlocked at rank 6. '''Missiles:''' Good for killing slow runners. Their biggest disadvantage is that some evasive maneuvers (sometimes just juking) makes guided missiles to orbit the target instead of hitting it. * '''Missile Swarm,''' with it, you can sometimes do a good beating, especially against turrets. However, due to its low ammo, it's not very recommended in the long run (unless you use the base exploit) and at close range, they only do 1 damage. * '''EMP Missile: '''for when you need to escape or kill a fast enemy. Good, especially against Elite Raider/Sailfish which has a double weakness to all EMP weapons. There's also a strange advantage/disadvantage: when EMPd, all turret missiles and orbs ignore you. '''Turbo:''' Makes you go fast for low energy. With enough energy, you can use it with no energy cost. Vital for enhanced swimming and all Rank 16 special swimming variations. '''Generator:''' Gives energy (6% of the recharge with your current energy level, so it gets more useful the more energy tech you have) and less charge time. Decrease turn rate to make swimming easier, especially on more agile ships. '''Hadron Beam:''' With its long range (the longest of true damaging beams) it's useful when you have high energy tech and a ship with small agility and when an enemy ship is already weakened and it moves to avoid getting hurt, so you can kill it faster without the need of turning your ship and with no ammo cost. Extremely useful when combined with Turbo for hit-and-run attacks. If you are cloaked and the invisibility still remains after the cooldown, it can be used to do a surprise attack. Peaceful Farming